A conventional LCD panel includes a backlight module, a thin-film transistor (TFT) panel, and so on. The backlight module, an important component, is used for providing a stable light source for the TFT panel, so that images provided by the TFT panel can be shown steadily. The traditional LCD backlight module includes a backlight source and a backlight source control device. The backlight source control device is used for controlling the backlight source on and off, i.e. controlling a start-up and shutdown of the LCD backlight module. After the traditional LCD backlight module is shut down, an output for boosting the backlight source also stops. Meanwhile, internal circuits of the LCD backlight module still retain electric charges in a certain time.
While a user uses the LCD panel, the user sometimes shuts down the LCD panel and then rapidly starts up. When the LCD backlight module is shut down and then rapidly started up, electrolytic capacitors in the internal circuits still retains the electric charges although the LCD backlight module has been shut down. The electric charges can not be release in a short time, and the existence of the electric charges makes the LCD backlight module occur an abnormal phenomenon, i.e. flickering phenomenon when shutting down and then rapidly starting up. The flickering phenomenon causes that the light source, which the backlight module provides for the TFT panel, is unstable, and the useful life of the LCD backlight module is also reduced. Thus, it affects the correct display of the images of the LCD panel, and it is a disadvantage to an enhancement of display quality of the LCD panel.